


Yes, you can!

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, Rehab, mental hurdles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Sometimes you just need a reminder that YES YOU CAN do something before you believe it yourself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. A Walk Without Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughtersMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughtersMelody/gifts), [MoonWindDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/gifts).



> As always, I don’t own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing. I will return them in good working order when I am done.
> 
> Special note: Yes, I took A TON of liberty with this one. No, I don’t think these events would happen. However, having gone through the same situation multiple times, I thought let’s give this one a bit more focus. It makes the work easier. If you want to enjoy, please do. If you have decided to leave, I understand thank you for stopping by.

The double doors squeaked as they opened wide. The glint of aluminum caught the early morning sunlight as a dark-haired man entered the vast room. His trained eyes blinked in the dimly lit room. It only took a minute before they adjusted to the lighting or lack thereof.

The man made his way toward the current bain of his existence. Nothing in his life or his career had irritated and quite frankly pissed him off more than his current advisory. Grit and anger filled his voice as he whispered to no one in particular. “You’re mine!”

A cold, steely look filled his eyes as he backed away from his adversary. He turned his attention to the nearby equipment. Picking up the kettlebell, he went to work. Soon, the bell was replaced by dumbbells. The final piece of equipment was the weighted medicine ball. After doing some rain of motion work, the ball bounced solidly off the target. His trained eye meant the ball hit the center of the target until he had a good sweat going. Then the equipment was put away.   
Once the equipment was cleaned up, he made his way toward the welcoming water fountain. The cold, clear liquid felt like heaven as it hit his throat. Once his parched throat was moistened, he backed away from the fountain.   
Turning, he made his way back toward the bain of his existence. He stopped in front of it and stared at it. Most would think he was spaced out as he stared at the bars, his breathing slowed, and his eyes sharpened even more. He was not spaced out. Rather he was studying his target.

KMG 365

As the man sat unmoving in the vast room, his disappearance was finally discovered.

A swift knock on a closed-door was met by silence. Thinking the man was either asleep or in the bathroom, the knocker knocked again. This time she opened the door. “Good morning; how is my star patient this morning?”

The question hung in the air unanswered. The woman took in the sight in front of her as she felt her pulse quicken. Rather than finding her favorite patient, she found a meticulously made bed. The blankets looked undisturbed. The pillows were fluffed and positioned for later use. The woman checked the bathroom. It to looked untouched, except for some non-hospital toiletries. They were neatly arranged and ready for use.

Now concerned, the woman turned on her heels and left the room. ‘Where are you, Mike?’ The concerned woman made a beeline down the hall to the nurse’s station.

The nurse on duty looked up. “Good morning, Miss. McCall. How are you?”

An irritated and concerned Dixie McCall replied. “Not good, Sidney. Did you know one of your patients is missing?”

The question brought the nurse to her feet. “Excuse me?”

“When was the last time you did a bed check?”

“0600.”

Dixie looked at her watch. It was now 0630. “Have you heard the elevator at all in the last thirty minutes?”

“Not that I noticed. Who is missing?”

“Mike Stoker, room 443.”

“He is so quiet. Are you sure he’s not in his room?”

“He’s not there. His bed is made, the bathroom is cleaned. He is missing, and so are both his wheelchair and crutches.”

Sidney’s face lost all of its color. The young nurse knew she was in deep trouble. Not wanting to believe the seasoned nurse, she ran toward the missing man’s room.

KMG 365

Dixie shook her head and reached for the phone. She was about to dial it when the chime of the elevator announced its arrival. She turned, hopeful that it would produce the missing man. Instead, another dark-haired man stepped out. Dixie hung up the phone as the new arrival was the man she was going to call. Not wanting to disturb or alarm the other patients, she quickly made her way to the man. 

“Hank.”

The newcomer turned and smiled, “Good morning, Dixie? How’s our boy? I know I am early, but he hasn’t seemed himself.”

Dixie stiffened. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I wish I knew, Hank. He is missing right now.”

Hank’s face turned into that of a concerned captain. “What do you mean he is missing?”

“I went to check on him, and he’s not in his room. The bed is made, but he’s nowhere to be found. I even checked the bathroom. According to the nurse on duty, she did a bed check at 0600, and he was there. I was just about to call you and then security.”

“Don’t call security. He might not be himself, but he wouldn’t leave. He knows I’d have his head.”

Dixie smiled tightly. She knew Hank was right. “You know him better than anyone here. If you had to guess, where would he be?”

Hank looked at his watch; it was nearly 0700. “I can think of a few places; come with me.”

“One second.”

Dixie led Hank to Mike’s room, where they found a dumbfounded Sidney. “Miss. Mayfield carry on with shift change. I will find him and deal with you later.” The words were spoken in a tone that left no room for argument. Dixie turned and left before Sidney could speak.

Hank and Dixie headed for the stairwell. The worried man spoke as they took the stairs in pairs. “His eyes have dulled in the last few days. I have a feeling he’s trying to find himself again.”

“Do you know what’s bothering him? Every time I see him, he tells me he’s okay.”

“He will; he doesn’t like making people worry about him. I have a feeling it’s something with his therapy. He’s not used to being out and leaving Big Red or us. He feels bad about that.”

The pair left the stairwell. They walked out of the hospital’s main entrance. The soft clang of the metal flag rings rang out as they hit the post. Hank jogged toward the flagpole. Checking the area around it, he realized the missing man had not been there and   
turned around.

His voice was work like. “I know where he is?”

“Where?”

“The therapy rooms. I need you to find his doctor.”

“It’s Kel.”

Hank let out a sigh of relief. He knew the doctor in question work with him. “Okay, figure out where the engine is. I need to talk to Kel before I find my engineer.”

“Is it safe to leave him alone if he hasn’t been himself?” Dixie’s voice was full of concern as the pair headed back to the hospital.

“Yes. He needs this time, but when I find him, I’ll need a bit of help. Can you call Roy? I’m gonna need him and the guys.”

“Where do you want them to meet you?”

“Roy and Johnny, here. Marco and Chet, at the station.”

“Okay.” The seasoned nurse was confused but knew the captain knew how to handle his men. 

The duo made a beeline for the emergency department. Dixie headed for the nurse’s station. Hank headed toward Doctor Kelly Brackett’s office.

KMG 365

Halfway to the office, Hank found his man. “Doctor Brackett!”

Kel looked up as Hank called his name. Hank ran over. “Hi Hank, what are you doing here so early?”

“I need to talk to you about my disappearing engineer.”

“He’s in his room.”

“No, he’s not. He went for a walk without anybody noticing.

“He what??” The senior doctor raised his voice.

“I know where he is, or at least I think I do. What I need to ask you is what it would take to get him out of here.”

“Discharge him?”

“Ideally, but right now, I’d just like to take him out of here for a couple of hours.”

“Why?”

“To help him, mentally.”

The men spoke as they took the steps. Neither had the patience to wait for the elevator.

“Let me see him, then I’ll decide.”

“Fair enough.”

The men walked on to the fifth floor and made their way to the therapy gym. Hank looked through the window, and his heart broke. Kel looked and was about to open the door. Hank stopped him and motioned for the doctor to follow him. Reluctantly, Kel did.

The duo walked down to a waiting room at the other end of the hall. Kel spoke, “Hank, he looks out of it.”

Hank shook his head and spoke in a low voice. “He’s not out of it. He’s studying. Trying to learn the best angle.”

“To walk a straight line?” Kel was confused.

“Kel trust me, he is studying. Now I know he’s been off. He’s mad at himself because he hasn’t been able to stand or walk yet.”

“He has the clearance.”

“I know, but he doesn’t trust himself.”

Kel sighed, “You know your men better than any of us. What do you think he needs?”

“Let me take him back to the station. You can come, but he needs to get out of here to learn to trust himself again.”

“How can you move him?”

“Dixie is calling Roy and Johnny for me.”

Kel thought for a moment. By the book, he knew Mike should stay in the hospital. After all, he had only been granted a wheelchair two days earlier. That was after two weeks of strict bed rest after a wall fell on him during an overtime shift. However, the doctor also knew that some patients did not react well to the hospital environment.

Kel sighed, “Alright, Hank, we’ll do it your way. But I go with you, and if I see fit, I will make the call myself to bring him back here.”

Hank’s voice was filled with sincerity. “Thank you, Kel. I need to make a quick phone call; then we’ll go get him.”

“Okay.” The doctor was anxious to get his hands on the engineer.

KMG 365

Kel and Hank walked to a nearby phone. Kel picked it up and got an outside line. Then he handed it to Hank, who dialed the number to the office of station 51.

‘Come on, boys, please be home,’ Hank thought as he listened to the phone ring.

After two rings, the line opened. “Hello, station 51. This is Captain Stone.”

Hank was surprised but thankful. “Doug, it’s Hank Stanley.”

Captain Stone was surprised. “Hi Hank, what’s up?”

“I need your help to help Mike.”

“Anything.” The former paramedic’s voice turned serious.

“When I call you again, call the station out of service until further notice. Call headquarters and tell them that you are helping an injured man.”

“Okay.”

“Marco and Chet should be there soon. Let them know that everything is okay, but I’m going to need their help.”

“Consider it done. Do you want the bay clear?”

“Leave Big Red in her spot, but have your boys move the squad. Grab some cold water and a towel before we get there.”

“You got it.”

“Thanks, Doug, we’ll see you soon.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Hank hung up. He headed back to the gym and was about to open the gym door when the elevator rang out. Hank and Kel looked up and smiled as Dixie, along with paramedics Roy Desoto and John Gage, walked out of the elevator.

KMG 365

While Hank worked with Kel, Dixie followed up on her end of things. She was relieved when she saw that station 51 was in quarters. She grabbed a quick flip notebook and found the number she needed in seconds. She grimaced when she saw the time. ‘Sorry, Roy,’ she thought as she dialed.

Across town, the piercing ring of the phone rang out in a quiet Desoto house. It rang twice before paramedic John Gage picked it up. The young man had babysat the Desoto kids the night before and stayed over because Roy and Joanne got home late.

Sleep filled his voice as he answered the phone. “’ello.” Johnny’s brown eyes blinked as he shook himself awake.

Dixie was only slightly surprised when she heard Johnny’s voice. She knew he had been babysitting the night before. “Good morning, Johnny, it’s Dixie.”

The sound of the nurse’s voice immediately woke Johnny. “Good morning, Dix. Is everything okay with Mike?”

“I think so, but he gave us quite a scare this morning when he went for a walk without telling anybody.”

“Did you find him?” Johnny asked as he balanced the phone on his shoulder while he quietly pulled the jeans that had landed next to the couch back on.

“Yes. He’s in the gym. Hank Is here; he walked me to call you and Roy and have you meet him here. I have a feeling he wants to get Mike out of here for a while.”

“Does he want us to call Marco and Chet?”

“I’ll do it. I want you guys here, ASAP.”

“Give us…” Johnny turned and was staring into the eyes of his partner and best friend. “Two minutes, and we’re on their way.”

“Thanks, boys.”

The line went dead. Johnny hung up the phone as he turned to face a fully dressed Roy.

KMG 365

Roy and Joanne spoke at the same time. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know all the details, but apparently, Cap needs our help with Mike. It seems he took a walk to the therapy gym without telling anyone.”

Roy shook his head. “That sounds like something you would do.”

Johnny smirked as he tied his shoes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Joanne spoke up. “Go, boys, update me when you can.”

Roy kissed his wife. “Thanks, honey, I love you.”

“Love you too. Now scram.” Joanne said with a smile.

The adults chuckled as the two men headed for the door.

KMG 365

Once they were outside, Roy asked, “Did Dix say anything about Cap’s plans?”

“Not much, except she thinks he wants to get Mike sprung for a bit.”

“Let’s take your rover. It’ll give us room to work.”

“Okay.” 

The duo climbed in the truck. Johnny backed out and headed for Rampart.

Roy shook his head. “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“I get that sense too.”

“We dropped by to see him yesterday. The kids made him get-well cards.”

“How was he? I saw a look in his eyes that I’ve never seen.”

“What?”

“That look you give me when you are aggravated and doubting yourself during rehab. Honestly, he looked as upset as you did when he tried to stand for the first time after you were hit.”

“When my legs gave out, and I thought I was done for good until you convinced me otherwise.”

“Bingo. I have a feeling that’s what we have to do with Mike. Convince him that yes, he can stand and walk.”

Johnny smiled lightly. “Oh Mikey, you have never seen this side of us. Hang on, my friend, help is on the way.”

Johnny pulled into the parking lot at Rampart. He chose a spot at the far end of the small lot outside of the emergency entrance. Roy commented as they climbed from the truck. “Come on, Junior, let’s go put an engineer back together.”

KMG 365

The duo smiled as they headed inside. A quick look around the relatively quiet emergency department, and they found Dixie. Both men jogged over to the nurses’ station. Dixie looked up and smiled at her friends.  
“Good morning, boys.”

“Good morning, Dix.” The duo replied as the trio made their way to the elevator.

“Sorry to wake you boys so early on your day off.”

Johnny replied, “Don’t be. What’s been going on?”

“I went to check on him at 0630. I’ve been worried about him, but he swears he’s fine.”

“He will.”

Roy asked, “What did the nurse say?”

“She didn’t even know he was missing until I asked where he was.” Frustration filled Dixie’s voice.

The two paramedics rolled their eyes. Dixie saw the look and continued. “Don’t worry. I’ll deal with her later.”

KMG 365

The elevator arrived, and the trio walked on. The ride was quiet as each prepared themselves for what was coming. Roy and Johnny quietly helped each other stretch. Thanks to the early hour, the elevator never stopped until it reached the fifth floor. The trio   
made a quick exit and crossed the space to the gym in a matter of strides.

Hank nodded good morning, his thanks to his paramedics. They returned the gesture as he opened the door. 

Mike was so focused on his target as he ran through several factors; he didn’t hear the door open. 

Hank called out in his captain’s tone. “Stoker!”

The sound of his superior’s voice brought Mike to the present. His head snapped up as he stiffened to attention. A look of surprise filled his face as Dixie turned on the lights. The engineer was stunned to see the group. He tried to push away from his enemy.

Hank called out, “Stay!”

Mike stopped moving. He studied the group as they made their way toward him. The mix of concern and relief was clearly written all over their faces. “Is everything okay?” The quiet man walked as the group reached him.

Dixie replied, “It is now that we can officially take you out of lost and put you in found.”

Kel was about to speak when Hank beat him to the punch. “Why?”

The one-word question made the engineer drop his head. Hank, Roy, and Johnny laid a hand on him. “Michael, why did you come up here without telling anybody?” Hank asked.

Mike looked up. He locked eyes with his good friend and captain as emotions swirled inside of him. Kel and Dixie stood behind Hank, anxious to hear the answer. “I needed time to think. I couldn’t sleep. Can’t do the colors, thanks to thing.” Mike slapped his wheelchair. “I needed time and quiet.” His voice cracked, “To figure out if I am ever going to see my girl again.”

Hank squeezed his shoulder. Kel asked, “But, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Figured they wouldn’t listen. Their version of a bed check is a joke, and I didn’t want to deal with twenty questions.”

Dixie asked, “Why is the bed check a joke?”

“The nurse just knocked on the door. They didn’t even lock in the room. As soon as she left, I was up and out. Brought the crutches because they were with the chair. I wasn’t going to use them. Hell, I can’t understand.”

The anger the quiet man felt filled his eyes. Kel took a quick breath. No longer mad, he took a second to calm himself before he spoke. “Why do you think you can’t stand, Mike?”

“Well, I mean, I couldn’t do it yesterday. Just kicking my feet wore me out. Doc, what does that say?”

“You are still healing.”

“But nothing feels right. I can’t get my mind to focus.”

Johnny knelt. “Mike, look at me.”

The engineer locked eyes with the paramedic. “You need to create a focal point. Trust me; I know how you feel.”

“But what?” The engineer scrubbed angrily at his face. “There is nothing here. Hell, I can’t even check on my girl. It’s sterile and smells like a bad medical call.”

Johnny reached up and hugged the angry man. His hands were joined by those of Roy and Hank. Kel and Dixie backed off to give the men room. The warmth of his friend’s hands made the engineer crack. “Damnit all. I want to do is come home! And I can’t!”

Hank’s voice softened. “Yes, you can, Mike.”

“How?”

“With us by your side.”

Mike slowly raised his head. He was met by three pairs of concerned, sincere eyes. “I can’t focus here.”

Kel walked over. “If you let me examine you, Hank and I spoke earlier. We are going to take a field trip.”

Mike was confused. “Where?”

Hank smiled, “Home! But only if you listen.”

“Yes, Sir. Doctor Brackett?”

“Yes?”

“Can you examine me in my room? I want to change if I can before we go.”

“That sounds good to me, Mike.”

“I’m sorry again, I just…”

Kel cut him off. “Relax, Mike, now that I understand your reasoning, I am not mad at you.”

“Thank you.”

“Your nurse, on the other hand,…will be dealt with after your field trip.”

All four firefighters mentally shuddered. They all knew a mad Kel Brackett and a made Dixie McCall was a deadly combination.

Hank asked, “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes, Cap.”

“I’ll drive.”

KMG 365

Mike put his hands in his lap after releasing the brakes. Hank drove him out of the gym, followed by the others. 

It wasn’t long before they were back in Mike’s room. Mike transferred to the bed with ease.

Hank asked, “Mike, do you want your station shorts?”

“And the shirt, please.”

“You got it.”

Roy and Johnny stepped outside. Hank gathered the requested clothes, then joined his paramedics. Dixie stayed with Kel to help with the exam.

KMG 365

Hank let out a long breath. He looked at Roy and Johnny. “Thank you for coming, guys.”

Johnny smiled, “You’re welcome, Cap.”

“I just hope this field trip works. His eyes look so hollow.”

Johnny laid a hand on Hank’s shoulder. “As long as we take it at his pace, it will. I’ve been in his shoes more times than I’d like to think about. The hardest hurdle is the mental one. Once he gets on his feet and takes a couple of steps, he’ll start feeling and   
acting like himself again.”

Hank smiled at his youngest crew member. “Thanks, Johnny.”

“You’re welcome. Ask Roy; he’s seen me through this and worse.”

Roy put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. The duo shared a look that spoke louder than any words.

KMG 365

It was only a minute later when the door to Mike’s room opened. Dixie pushed the quiet man out. Kel followed them.

Hank asked, “Kel, is he cleared for the field trip?”

“Yes, but I am still coming with you.”

“The more, the merrier.”

Johnny asked, “Does he have to go by ambulance?”

“No, if there is something big enough available.”

Johnny looked at Mike. “Mike, are you up for a trip in the rover?”

“Did you get the shocks fixed?”

“New shocks and springs.”

Mike smiled, “What are we waiting for?”

The group laughed as they headed for the elevator.

Hank asked, “Boys, can you get him settled? I need to call Stoney and get a few things moving.”

Roy smiled, “Sure, Cap.”

The elevator reached the emergency room. Hank broke off to make the call. 

KMG 365

On the way out, Kel saw Doctor Joe Early. “Joe.”

Joe stopped and turned toward his friend’s voice. He smiled as the group approached. “Hi Kel, guys.”

“Hi, Doctor Early,” replied the guys from 51s.

Kel spoke, “Joe, I am going to take a trip to 51s.”

“Oh?”

Mike blushed, “I need a bit of a mental reset.”

Joe smiled knowingly at the man in the wheelchair. “I don’t blame you.” He looked at Kel. “Take as much time as he needs. If I need you, I’ll have the squad dispatched.”

“Okay.”

“Dixie, are you going with them?”

“I wish, but we are a bit short-handed.” Dixie looked at Johnny and Roy. “Boys, please keep both of them in one piece.”

Johnny smiled, “Of course we will.”

Roy spoke up. “Let’s go get him settled so we can go when Cap is ready.”

The guys said good-bye to Joe and Dixie.

KMG 365

Roy pushed Mike outside. The quiet man took a deep breath.

Johnny smiled, “It’s only going to get better, my friend.”

Mike smiled, “I know.”

Johnny unlocked the truck. “Kel, do you want him to sit a specific way?”

“No.”

“Mike, do you want to sit with your legs out?”

“No, I’d like to sit regularly.”

Johnny smiled and opened the front passenger door. Roy wheeled Mike up to the door and set the brakes. 

Mike asked, “What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing. We are going to do all the work.”

“Okay.”

Johnny asked, “Mike, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Kel stepped back and watched his friends work. Roy smiled, “Here we go.”

Roy locked his hands under Mike’s arms. Johnny squatted down and wrapped his arms under Mike’s legs. A small nod, and the injured man was out of his chair. In one smooth move, hie was shifted to the right, clear of the chair.

Johnny asked, “You okay, Mike?”

Mike smiled, “All good.”

Johnny slowly walked backward. Once he reached the truck, he turned as Roy walked up. The duo seamlessly put their friend in the front seat.

Mike smiled, “Thanks, boys.”

Johnny smiled as Roy made quick work of folding the chair. “Anytime, Mike, are you comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mike buckled himself in. Johnny closed the door. Kel climbed in the back. Johnny put the keys in the ignition then climbed in the back. He was the man in the middle as Roy took the seat behind the driver’s seat. 

KMG 365

While Kel talked to Joe and Mike got settled, Hank walked into the staff lounge. He picked up the outside phone, dialed the station. 

The phone rang twice before Stoney picked up. “Hello, station 51, this is Captain Stone.”

Hank smiled, “Hi Doug, it’s Hank.”

Doug smiled, “Hi Hank. Is your boy ready for his field trip?”

“Roy and Johnny are getting him loaded now. Kel Brackett is coming with us. He’s not thrilled with the idea, but he’s willing to try it.”

“I know he’s not, but with two shifts here, Mike isn’t going anywhere he doesn’t want to.”

“I know.”

“Go get him. I’ll take care of everything on this end. We’ll see you when you get here.”

“Thanks, Doug, see you in a few minutes.”

The two Captains hung up. Hank headed for the parking lot.

KMG 365

It wasn’t long after the men got settled in that Hank joined them.

Johnny smiled, “Cap, you drive.”

Hank smiled as he climbed behind the wheel. “Gladly.” Hank buckled in and backed out. Mike’s eyes sharpened as Hank pulled into traffic. In the back seat, Kel watched as Johnny and Roy watched the road.

The curious doctor asked, “Is everything okay, guys?”

Johnny smiled, “All is well, Doc.”

“Okay.”

Mike let out a sigh of relief as the station came into view. “God, that’s a beautiful sight.”

Johnny slapped Mike on the back. “She sure is my friend.”

A small smile filled the quiet man’s face as Hank turned into the parking lot. “Cap, I saw the squad outside? Where is my girl?”

Hank smiled, “Waiting for you.”

“Oh? What did you do?”

Hank smiled as he parked the rover. “You’ll see.”

Mike smiled, “Okay.” He knew he could trust his friends. He was just genuinely curious and grateful for what was to come.


	2. Mike Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike returns to 51s

Doug hung up with Hank and made two quick calls to headquarters. The first to dispatch to take the station out of service. The second was to Chief Smith with an explanation. Since the county was on good behavior, the chief allowed the move. The only caveat was if something big happened.

Once the calls were done, Doug headed for the dayroom. His crew was joined by A shift linemen Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez. Seven heads turned as one when Doug entered the room. “Listen up, boys. We are out of service for a bit. Hank is bringing Mike Stoker over.”

Marco asked, “Did he get discharged?”

“I don’t think so. Kel Brackett is coming with them.”

Chet spoke, “Mike has been in a funk for a few days. I have a feeling Cap is trying to get him back on the right track so he can get back here for good.”

“I have a feeling you’re right, Chet.”

Doug’s engineer, Mark, asked, “Cap, is there anything he needs us to do?”

“Move the squad. He wants Big Red to stay where she is.”

One of the paramedics got up and quietly left to move the squad. Marco left and got a small towel out of the locker room. The others made sure the bay was clear. 

KMG 365

Chet walked out back to wait for his friends. Marco left the towel on the radio stand and joined Chet outside.

Marco smiled, “Things are starting to feel normal again.”

“Finally.” Chet let out a slow breath. “I just hope it helps him clear that damn mental hurdle.”

Marco nodded, “I know what you mean.”

The two hose jockeys did not have to wait long for the rest of their crew. They were outside less than ten minutes before Hank pulled the rover into the parking lot.

KMG 365

Marco turned and yelled, “They’re here,” before he joined Chet at the rover.

Hank, Roy, Johnny, and Kel climbed out. Roy grabbed the wheelchair and opened it in seconds. Johnny opened Mike’s door and smiled, “You ready to go see your girl?”

Mike grinned, “What are we waiting for?”

The group laughed. Roy looked over his shoulder and yelled, “Chet!”

Chet walked over as Marco, Hank, and Kel backed up. “Whaddya need, Roy?”

“Hold the chair steady.”

“You got it.”

Chet grabbed the wheelchair. He locked the brakes and waited. Roy walked up next to Johnny.

Johnny smiled, “Okay, Mike, here we go. Slide out and put your arms around our necks. Go slow.”

“Okay.”

Roy and Johnny braced themselves. Mike unbuckled himself. He slowly turned and slid out of the seat. Roy put his left arm around him. Johnny had the ride side. Mike smiled, “When you’re ready.”

Roy and Johnny walked in step with Mike between them. Chet brought the chair up and held it steady.

Chet grinned, “Good morning, Mike.”

Mike smiled, “Good morning, Chet.”

Mike was lowered into the chair. 

Kel asked, “How do you feel, Mike?”

“Good.”

“Any dizziness?”

“No, Sir.”

Kel smiled, “Good.”

Hank grinned, “Let’s go see your girl, Michael.”

“Gladly, Cap.” Mike turned and led the group to the open bay door, where Doug and his crew met them.

KMG 365

Doug smiled, “Welcome home, Mike.” Doug stuck out his hand.

Mike smiled as he shook Doug’s hand. “Thank you, Stoney. Thanks for letting me do this.”

Doug squeezed Mike’s shoulder. “Anytime, to help one of our own.”

Mike turned to Mark. “Mark, how is our girl?”

Mark smiled, “She’s been running tight since you went down.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“I think you are the medicine she needs.”

Both shifts split and let Mike into the station. He let out a loud sigh of relief as he saw the engine.

Hank walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulder. “Go see her, Mike. We are in no rush.”

The suddenly emotional man nodded as he choked back the golf ball in his throat. He slowly made his way toward Big Red. His eyes shone brightly as he reached the bumper. 

Kel started after him. Hank reached out and stopped him. His voice was low. “Doc, wait.”

Kel kept his voice low. “I don’t want him to stand by himself.”

“He won’t, I promise. He just needs times with his girl before he goes to work.”

“Alright.” Kel looked and saw the sincerity in the Captain and former engineer’s eyes.

KMG 365

The two crews watched quietly as Mike reverently went over the engine with a gentle hand. Mark and Hank smiled at each other. While they couldn’t hear exactly what Mike was whispering, both engineers understood the private conversation's importance. 

The closer Mike got to Big Red, the more the others disappeared. His breathing softened as his hand touched the door. “Easy girl, it’s me. I’m here now. I know you’ve been worried, but I’m right here. I need my big girl in a little bit.”

Mike whispered the words as he gently ran his hand over every inch of the truck. His eyes stayed on the truck as he slowly made the turn toward the pumps. Fingering the gauges, his hands shook with new emotion. Hidden from the others, he laid his head against the cold metal. Flashes of the wall falling on him filled his mind. He grabbed the handles and held on until they stopped. Then he slowly moved on and finished the rest of the trip around the engine. As he made the turn around the engine, the others came back into view. He stopped and laid a hand on the door again. “I’ll be right back, baby girl; get ready for work.” The whispered line was said with his head bowed.

KMG 365

While Mike inspected the engine, Kel looked at Roy and Johnny. “Do you have a belt? I know you guys can hold him, but I’d rather have him belted today.”

Roy smiled, “No problem, Doc.”

Wordlessly, Johnny jogged over to the squad. He grabbed a climbing belt and the BP cuff. A smile lit his face as he jogged back to the group. His voice was low. “Mark, Cap, I swear your girl is a magician; he looks so focused.”

Mark smiled, “She knows when she needs to heal.”

The group watched as Mike made his way around the front bumper. As Mike bowed his head again, Johnny and Roy stretched. They could sense it went time. When Mike raised his head, he locked eyes with Hank. The captain smiled and nodded his head.   
Mike’s eyes took on the cold steel look normally reserved for major fires.

Mike called out, “Roy, Johnny!”

Roy smiled, “Marco, Cap, Doc, come with us.”

The group made quick work of crossing the bay.”

Johnny smiled, “Ready for work, Mike?”

“Ready and willing.”

“Sit up. I am going to slide the belt on you so that we can grab you easier.”

Mike sat up. Johnny put the belt on him and adjusted it. Roy said, Marco, grab the chair. Cap, Doc, stay next to Johnny.”

The men moved into position. Johnny smiled as he moved the footrests on the wheelchair. “Mike, when you are ready, push up from the chair.”

“Okay.” Mike took a breath and shifted his weight, and slowly stood. As he did, Johnny put his hands on his waist. Once he was clear of the chair, Marco moved it. Roy slid in behind Mike.

Johnny smiled, “Don’t lock your knees. Keep them loose as you stand up straight.”

Mike did as he was told. Tears of relief and joy filled his eyes as he smiled at Hank. “Thank you, Cap.”

Hank smiled at his second in command, “You look great, Mike.”

“I feel good.”

“Good.”

Kel stepped up. “Mike, I am going to take your vitals.”

“Okay.”

Kel took Mike’s vitals. He was surprised to see how good they looked. 

Mike asked, “How are they?”

“Surprisingly beautiful.”

Mike asked, “Johnny, do you mind if we go for a walk?”

Johnny smiled, “Not at all.”

Johnny waited as Mike gripped the windowsill of the engine and traced it. He slowly shifted his weight and took one step and then another. It took a minute, but he cleared the engine. Immediately, Marco and Chet were at his side. 

Kel watched in amazement as each step saw Mike get stroker and walk straighter. 

Hank smiled as he asked, “How are we doing, Mike?”

“Good, Cap.”

Mike made his way to the far side of the bay, where Doug and his crew cheered. “Johnny, can we take a minute before we go back?”

“Take as long as you need, pal. Roy and I’ve got you.”

Roy smiled, “Hey, Marco, can you grab that towel?”

“Sure, Roy.” Marco jogged away. He returned in less than a minute and handed the towel to Mike.

The grateful engineer wiped his sweaty face. “Mark?”

Mark walked over to his fellow engineer. “Yes?”

“Water?”

“Sport bar?”

“No, thanks.”

Mark jogged over to the engine and grabbed the water. He brought it back, and Mike drank it gratefully. Then Mike handed the empty back to Mark before he looked at Johnny. “Ready?”

Johnny smiled, “On you.”

Hank smiled as he spoke in his captain’s tone. “Let’s go to work, Michael.”

KMG 365

The walk back to Big Red was done with confidence. As they got closer, Johnny and Roy stepped back more. Both crews cheered as Mike walked the length of Big Red. He was stiff but thrilled to walk under his own power. As she put his hand on the door, he   
bowed his head to hide his growing emotions.

Hank walked over and laid a hand on Mike’s back. “Easy, pal.”

“I…I…wanna…. No…I need….” Mike was having trouble forming words with his growing emotions.

“Okay, let me see what I can do.” Hank turned as Mike straightened up. “Doc, can he climb?”

“Where?”

“Into the engine.”

“I’d rather him not. That’s not a wide step.”

Mike’s shoulders slumped. Roy spoke up. “Doc, what if we spot him? Cap from the inside. Johnny and I here.”

Mike’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I…. I just want….to sit.”

The sound of the normally stoic man’s voice shook the station. Doug and Mark jogged over. “Mark, you get the door.”

Mike had stepped to the side and was leaning against the frame. Mark opened the heavy driver side door with the flick of his wrist. When Kel saw the cab, he sighed, “Alright, but only if it’s more of a lift.”

Mike’s shoulders straightened. The crowd cheered; Hank smiled as he jogged around the front. He climbed in the officer’s side and turned to face the open driver’s door.

Doug asked, “Hank, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Roy spoke as Mike moved toward the opening. “Stoney, Mark, brace his back. Mike, use the door to pull yourself up. Johnny, help him bend his knees. Mike, we are going at your pace.”

Mike took a deep breath. The men braced him as he nervously put one foot on the running board. He pushed himself up as the group lightly picked him up to reduce the amount of weight-bearing; he had to do. As he took the slowly step into the cab, Hank grabbed his shoulders. He pulled gently as the others pushed.

Fully braced, Mike turned and lowered himself into the seat. He was sweating and breathing heavily. “Ca…Cap?

“You want another water?”

“Please.”

The requested drink appeared from Stoney. “Here, Mike.”

“Thank you.”

Mike opened the cold water and drank it. After the long drink, he turned, “Captain Stone?” His voice took on a work like tone to hide his emotions.

Doug smiled, “Take all the time you need, Mike. If you try to get down on your own, though, I’ll make sure Hank gives you a year of latrine duty.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mike grimaced as he could feel Hank’s eyes grow wide at the idea. “Mark?”

Mark stepped up, “Want it closed?”

“Please.”

“You got it. Use my turnout as a pillow if you need it.” Mark smiled knowingly.

Mike nodded, “Thanks, Mark.”

Mark nodded as he closed the heavy door. He kept his hand on the door and whispered, “work your magic on him, girl. He needs you badly.”

KMG 365

Mark stepped away. He turned to the others. “Why don’t we go get some coffee? He’s going to be quite a while.” 

The group nodded. Everyone except for Hank, who was still in the cab, headed for the dayroom. Coffee was doled out. Kel looked at Johnny and Roy. “Can you guys answer me something?”

Johnny replied, “We can try, Doc.”

“Yesterday, Mike didn’t have the strength to stand. Today he’s walking stiff but upright. In all my years in medicine, I have never seen anything like that.”

Mark smiled, “Doctor Bracket, I can answer that.”

“Please do, Mark.”

“The connection between an engineer and our engine is profound and personal. We are the ones who wash and wax her. We know every inch like the back of our hand. Often, we retreat to the cab when we need to clear our heads. It is not just a truck, but often we treat her like a lady. We talk to it, ask for help, sanity, peace. We ask a lot of it, and she always listens. It’s why Mike asked to get inside. When we’ve been away for a while, she helps us focus.”

Kel jumped as he heard a heavy door close. “I’m gonna kill him before he can do the latrine duty.”

Doug smiled, “Relax, Doc, that was Hank’s door.” Doug got up to get his fellow captain a cup of coffee. Seconds later, Hank walked into the room.

Kel blushed, “Hi Hank, how is he?”

“He’ll be better when he’s done. Physically, he’s okay. Mentally, he’s right where he needs to be. I know this wasn’t easy to do, but you can see the difference it made.”

“I can. It’s one of the most amazing things I’ve seen in my career.”

The doctor and both crews settled in. Doug’s paramedics caught up on their paperwork while the others watched T.V. Hank stayed at the table and kept one eye on the bay. He knew just how bad his right hand needed this time alone.

KMG 365

While Mark led the group into the dayroom, Mike finished his water. His emotions were running high as he turned and faced Hank. “Thanks for your help getting me in here.”

“Anytime, my friend.” Hank’s voice softened to a fatherly tone as he laid a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Don’t fight yourself, Mike. I know you’ve been beating yourself up and turning yourself into knots six ways from Sunday. Let it all go. We are safe. You are safe.   
Let your girl work on you deep. Yes, you can, and you will get back here again and soon. I promise.”

Mike swallowed hard. “Cap, do you mind if I have some private time with Red?”

“Not at all. Just open the window and yell when you are ready. We’ll be in the dayroom.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

Hank nodded as he climbed from the truck and closed the door.

KMG 365

Alone in the cab, Mike gently caressed the dashboard. “Hi, big girl, I’m back. Not all the way yet, but I will be soon. Mark says you’ve been tight. I know you’ve been worried, but I promise I am okay. No wall is going to keep me from you for long. I promise. Do me a favor and take it easy on the guys until I am back here full time.”

The words were spoken out loud with love. Mike laid his head back as he laid his hands on the steering wheel. Finally, in his safe place, the mental dam broke. The emotions he had fought and held back since he went down poured out. The emotional man didn’t try to hold anything in as buckets of tears poured down his face. He closed his eyes, and still, they came. 

Eventually, the strength that kept him on his feet sapped away. The tears led to much-needed deep breathing, and finally, a much-needed nap claimed him.

KMG 365

Unbeknownst to Mike, Mark and Hank had walked back into the bay. Both men smiled as Big Red seemed to let out a deep sigh of relief. The metal moaned lightly as Mike drifted to sleep.

Mark smiled and look at Hank. “Safe to say both of them are on their way back.”

Hank smiled and gently patted the bumper so as not to disturb the sleeping man. “Thank you, Red.”

The duo turned and walked back into the dayroom. 

Kel asked, “How is he?”

Hank smiled, “Sound asleep. He’s probably going to need some Tylenol when he wakes up, but he’s fine.”

The group smiled and settled in. The second pot of coffee was started. Time passed as the county remained on its best behavior. 

KMG 365

Eventually, Mike woke up. He blinked and took a minute to regain his bearings. Then he slowly sat up. The two bottles of water he drank made themselves known.

Feeling ten pounds lighter and ready to tackle the rest of his rehab, Mike sat up. He opened the door and called out, “Boys.”

Eight pairs of feet hit the ground and bolted into the bay. The group was next to the engine in seconds.

Mark smiled at the still waking up, Mike. “Sleep well?”

“Yes.” Mike smiled brightly. “Thank you for your turnout.”

“Anytime.”

Roy asked, “Ready to get down?”

“Do I want to? No. Do I have to? Unfortunately, thanks to two bottles of water, yes.”

The group winced knowingly. Johnny spoke, Chet, make sure there’s a clear path. Cap grab the chair and hold it steady. Mike, turn toward us.”

Mike turned as the others did as they were asked. Johnny continued, “Duck your head out and stand up.” The movement was slow but done. As soon as he was clear of the cab, Roy and Johnny lifted him off the engine. He was gently lowered into the chair. He   
bolted into the locker room and made a beeline for the bathroom.

KMG 365

While they waited, the group headed back to the dayroom. Hank grabbed a cup of coffee and some Tylenol for Mike.

Kel looked at Roy and Johnny. “I want to get him out of here.”

“I don’t think he’ll argue with that,” Roy said.

Mike returned after a while. He looked more comfortable but tired. Hank smiled as he handed over the coffee. “Can’t let you go without some proper mud.”

Mike smiled and yawned, “Thanks, Cap.” He took a long drink. “I needed this. I’m getting tired.”

Kel said, “Finish your coffee, Mike. Then we’ll get you back to your room.”

Mike’s voice took on a serious tone. “I promise I won’t take anymore walks without letting anybody know. Thank you is not enough to tell you what I feel right now. I needed this more than I even wanted to admit.”

Kel smiled as the two men shook hands. “In all honesty, Mike. You’ve shown and taught me a lot today. Thank you.”

Hank clapped his hands. “Now, let’s get you some rest. So, you can come home again for good, Mike.”

Mike smiled as he handed his empty cup to Mark. “She’s good again. Take care of her until I get back.” 

Mark smiled. “Always. Thank you for getting her to relax.”

“You heard it; I felt it.”

Mike moved and looked at Doug. “To say thank you….”

Doug cut him off. “You’re welcome, Mike. Nothing to thank me for. Just come home sooner rather than later.”

“That’s the plan,” Mike tried and failed to stifle a yawn as he said good-bye to the rest of Doug’s crew. Johnny grabbed his chair and wheeled him outside.

In a series of fluid movements, Mike was once again loaded into the rover. He turned and looked at Hank. “Cap, I can never thank you enough for all of this.”

Hank smiled, “It’s my pleasure.”

Mike turned and looked at the others. Even Marco and Chet had climbed in the back of the rover. “Boys, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mike,” echoed the rest of A shift. 

“May I give you guys some advice?”

The truck went quiet. It wasn’t often when Mike spoke so openly, so when he did, the guys listened. 

“No matter the fight, always remember yes, you can get through it. Yes, you can win, especially with our family behind you. I promise I will be back sooner rather than later.”

The group smiled and cheered as Hank pulled into Rampart. They knew their quiet second in command was back on the right path. It would be a bit, but the six-man family would be back together in due time.0


End file.
